


Apex One Shots

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Requests, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: A collection of the requests I've gotten for Apex Legends. I take requests through my Tumblr: OhThatsViolet (or here if you want)*Requests closed*





	1. Octane x Caustic x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> https://ko-fi.com/violetskye

Caustic couldn’t help but be a little fascinated when he first met Octane. Not so much because of him but because of his stim. Honestly, he found him annoying and his energetic personality was extremely exhausting to be around. However, Caustic still wanted to be around him. For science, of course. He’d always find a way to get onto Octane’s squad. After all, it was easier to observe something that he didn’t have to kill. He respected Octane for not being afraid of death, unlike the other pathetic insects he was forced to spend time with. They made a pretty good team. Octane appreciated Caustic not holding him back for fear of his safety and Caustic got to continue his research. All was going well. Until you showed up. 

Octane introduced you. “So yeah, y/n will be joining our squad from now on”.  
Caustic looked appalled. “And you did not think to consult me before making this preposterous decision? They will only slow us down”.   
But you didn’t. You were really good. Caustic noticed how Octane would leave the best shield and weapon upgrades for you. How his gaze would linger on you as you looted the belongings of the squad you just took down. It gave him this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, that made concentrating on the task at hand difficult. It couldn’t be jealousy, that’d be ridiculous. It didn’t help that you were pretty good looking. This whole situation was extremely confusing. 

Sometimes, games took longer than usual and you would be stuck in the ring over night. Caustic spoke very little as the three of you settled down in a building for the night. Octane, on the other hand, never stopped talking. Eventually you suggested it was time for everyone to get some sleep.   
You wrapped your arms around yourself, shivering. “It’s really cold in here, guys”.   
Octane jumped to his feet. “Good thing I’m always super hot, I’ll warm you up”.  
That gave you an idea. “Hey Caustic, isn’t there science to say it’s easier to stay warm if you’re sleeping next to someone?”.   
You caught him off guard with the question. You noticed his eyes grow wide for a moment before returning to their typical stern look. You assumed Octane noticed it too as you heard him chuckle quietly.   
“Well, er…I believe so. It reduces heat loss from the body”.   
“Sounds good to me”, Octane added.  
Caustic didn’t move or protest in anyway as you scooted towards him. You shuffled around until your head rested on his chest and his stiff arm was draped over your shoulder. After a few moments, he relaxed.  
“Hey make room for me!”, Octane jumped in on top of you both, positioning himself so he could rest against your shoulder and swing his legs over Caustic’s.   
“See, this is much better”, you said, lazily, settling down against the two men.  
Caustic cleared his throat. “Yes, I suppose it is not…terrible”.  
Octane laughed into your chest. “Buenos noches, mis amores”.


	2. Mirage saves Bloodhound

Mirage wiped the sweat off his forehead, with the back of his sleeve. He’d just taken out a whole squad by himself, despite the fact he hated fighting in sand. Wraith had insisted on coming here and had disappeared somewhere, leaving him to fend for himself against the squad that appeared from nowhere. Well not totally by himself. Bloodhound had called out to him at one point but he hadn’t seen them since. Bloodhound wasn’t the type to just up and leave him. Where the hell were they?  
He wandered back into Skull Town, cursing under his breath when he heard a voice overhead, telling him the ring was beginning to close. He needed to loot up and get moving, with or without a squad. He sent a decoy out to hopefully draw any stragglers attention away from him. The decoy rounded a corner, causing something to rustle. He probably startled someone. He pulled out his wingman, following his decoy’s path with the goal of pouncing on his prey, killing them, then hightailing out of there.

“Surprise! This was rough for you…huh…Bloodhound?”.  
He quickly dropped to his knees, his eyes growing wide when he saw the open wound on his squad mate’s side that was eagerly gushing blood. On instinct, he ripped his scarf from his neck in a desperate attempt to slow some of the bleeding.  
“Bloodhound? Hey? Hey, can you hear me?”.  
Bloodhound stirred slightly, their voice hoarse.  
“Mmmph…Mirage…what…?”.  
“Shhh. You’re gonna be ok. What happened to you?”.  
“Squad…ring’s coming”.

They hissed slightly as Mirage applied more pressure, the fabric of his scarf almost completely soaked with blood. The sound of the ring approaching began to burn in his ears.  
“I know, I know…I…shit, I don’t have any meds”.  
Bloodhound seemed to shake their head in acceptance.  
“You need to go”.  
“No I won’t leave you. Wraith fucked off I…just get up you’ll be fine”.  
Bloodhound pushed his hands away.  
“G-go. May the All…father guide you. It’s…too late for me”.  
Mirage moved to pull them up, the ring enveloped them, causing his muscles to twitch with pain.  
“Just…come on it’s not far”.

He forced Bloodhound’s arm around his shoulder and hoisted them up, holding their weight as best he could. They let out a groan of pain.  
“Leave me. It’s too late…”.  
“Shut up, it is not. I’m not gonna leave you here”.  
Mirage half carried, half dragged them towards the safe zone which seemed to be further and further away with every step he took. Bloodhound began to slump over in his arms causing him to swear loudly.  
“Oh, fuck this. I’m not gonna lose you here”.

Mirage hoisted them onto his back, piggyback style, allowing Bloodhound’s head to rest on his shoulder, and sprinted as fast as he could under the extra weight. His muscles burned but he kept going. He wasn’t going to die here. Not until he yelled at Wraith for almost getting them both killed anyway.

He collapsed onto his knees, when they got to the safe zone, exhausted and sore. He rolled Bloodhound, who was now unconscious onto their back and checked for any signs of breathing. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t get to rest for too long, before a bullet whizzed past his ear, barely missing him. He dragged Bloodhound behind a nearby rock, resting them against it. He gripped his weapon tightly, listening intently to the approaching footsteps.  
And then suddenly, without warning, the approaching enemy dropped at Mirage’s feet. Dead.  
“What the fu-?”.

“Looks like you could use these”, Wraith appeared from her portal and tossed a couple of syringes at his feet. “That was pretty heroic. Thought the only person you wanted to save was yourself”. She disappeared again.  
Mirage kneeled down next to Bloodhound and began using the syringes to heal them both. Bloodhound winced slightly as the medication began to work it’s magic, pulling their wound back together. Mirage slipped his hand into their, in an attempt to provide some comfort, and received a weak squeeze in response. Some people were just worth saving.


	3. Mirage x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage has a dream about losing the reader

“Whole squad down”, Mirage chirped into his comm. “I love having backup from my amazing team. Not that I need it. Where the hell are you guys?”. “Right here, amigo”, Octane skidded to a halt beside him, before stooping down to search through the death boxes. “Oh yeah, turn up for the free loot after I’ve done all the hard work!”, Mirage quipped, shoving the smaller legend playfully with his weapon. “Save some for me! My weapons are trash”. He laughed at the sound of your voice over the comm. “Well you better get here soon or else-”.

He was cut off by the sound of gunshots coming from your end. “(y/n), are you alright over there?”, Mirage asked, an obvious shake in his voice. “We’re on our way”. 

By the time they got to your location, you’d already been downed and finished off. Mirage, with Octane in tow, made quick work of your attackers. Mirage sprinted over to your death box, retrieving your banner and began running towards the nearest re-spawn beacon. Octane called after him, telling him now wasn’t the best time, the circle was beginning to close. Mirage didn’t care. It was his fault you were out of the game. He shouldn’t have left you alone. 

He briefly checked around the area, making sure it would be safe for you to drop here, before taking your re-spawn card to the beacon. His heart skipped a couple of beats when the words “re-spawn not available” flashed across the device. He tried again. Nothing. 

He wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes, as a feeling of pure dread began to knot in his stomach. The games don’t work like this. This was all his fault. If he didn’t go ahead…If he had just done more, maybe he could have…

Elliott awoke with a jump, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dimness of his bedroom. He looked around frantically, letting out a long breath when he saw you. You were next to him, like always, curled up and soundly asleep. He shuffled around on the bed, until he was close enough to wrap you in his arms, drawing you into his chest. He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, receiving a contended sigh in response. As he lay there, basking in the feeling of your body against his, he made himself a promise to never let himself lose you ever again. Not in a dream. Not in real life. Not now. Not ever.


	4. Bloodhound X Octane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request was to make Bloodhound more fun and witty. I tried my best.

“You want me to do what?”, Bloodhound turned to their companion, in disbelief. Octane was jogging on the spot, psyching himself up for the challenge ahead. He had laid his jump pad on the edge of the cliff they were standing on, overlooking the stream below. “Run...and jump”, the adrenaline junkie responded, his voice laced with excitement. Bloodhound let out a snort. “You're ridiculous”. Octane laughed at the comment. “You wouldn’t let Caustic best you in a game of chicken surely?”. “Caustic would never”, Bloodhound scoffed. “Ha! Don’t underestimate your opponents, compadre. You may be surprised at just how convincing I can be”. 

Bloodhound peered over the edge of the cliff at the water below. “It seems deep enough”. Bloodhound felt a gentle hand on their arm. “Does that mean you’re interested?”. “Hmm...I suppose it does”, Bloodhound responded, a hint of playfulness to their voice. It was when Octane grabbed them by the hand and lead them back a few paces, that they began to think maybe they’d made a mistake, especially when Octane suggested they jump first. It was extremely endearing how Octane was physically buzzing with anticipation, like a child in a candy shop. They could never say no to him now. 

Bloodhound took a few steps back, feeling the butterflies in their stomach grow with each step. They looked towards Octane once more and he gave them a reassuring nod and a cheeky thumbs up. “Allfather, watch over me”. It was almost like their legs decided to move on their own, spurring them on with great speed towards the jump pad. Their body felt weightless and they flew through the air, before plunging into the cool water. They could hear Octane squeal with delight as he followed them, cannonballing into the water. He immediately hopped to his feet, still giddy with adrenaline. “So, what did you think? What a rush!”. 

Bloodhound slowly reached down and with some force, dragged their hand through the water, sending a mini tidal wave in Octane’s direction. “I think I hate you for making me do that!”, they said playfully, smirking beneath their mask at Octane’s high pitched shriek when the cold water hit him in the chest. “I organise this fun activity for us and betray me like this?! You’re a terrible person!”, Octane spluttered, feigning offense. Bloodhound clutched their chest dramatically, playing along. “Oh, Allfather preserve me. How will I ever come back from this insult?”. 

Octane reacted quickly, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around Bloodhound’s waist and pulling them down into the water. “Come back from this, amigo”, he said, as he began throwing waves of water in their direction. It wasn’t long before they both engaged in an all out water war. 

“That was fun”, Octane said, lying back on the grass next to Bloodhound. The spot was particularly sunny, chosen for the purpose of drying their now now sodden clothes. “Yes”, Bloodhound agreed. “This day has been somewhat...liberating”. Octane laughed. “See? There’s no harm in taking a break every now and then. Although, I must admit you’re the last person I’d expect to play hooky”. Bloodhound nudged Octane with their shoulder gently. “You should learn not to underestimate your opponents, elskan”.


	5. Mirage X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage x Reader angst

You stood in the kitchen of your shared apartment, impatiently drumming your fingers on the countertop. Phone in hand, you glared at the screen, scrolling through your messages for a reply, already knowing you didn’t have one. You were about to send another when you heard the front door opening, soon followed by the sound of light footsteps on the wooden floor. You stood your ground, feet chilling on the bitterness of the kitchen tiles, waiting for your idiot boyfriend to enter the room.  
“Babe?”, he sounded surprised to see you. “It’s late, what are you still doing up?”.  
“Waiting for you”, you responded resentfully. Your tone seemed to go completely unnoticed by your partner, who was now sauntering towards you. He grabbed your hips lighty, pulling you into him. He dipped his head into the crook of your neck, kissing it softly.  
“Is that so?”.

He seemed surprised when you pushed him away, folding your arms to form a barrier between you both.  
“Knock it off, Elliott. This is serious”.  
He leaned back against the counter top, shoving his hands into his pockets, like he knew what was coming.  
“Alright, I’m listening”.  
You let out a long breath. You’d been planning what you wanted to say for the last few hours but now that the time had come, you suddenly didn’t know how to approach the situation.  
“Where the hell were you?”, you eventually asked, voice cracking slightly. You weren’t sure if you wanted to know the answer or not.  
“At the bar. Doing my job”, he replied, flatly, not meeting your gaze.  
“Don’t lie to me Elliott. Where were you really?”.

He pushed himself away from the counter suddenly. You could notice the tension, immediately seeping into his shoulders like a toxin.  
“I’m not lying! That place isn’t gonna run itself, y’know”.  
“You’ve been gone since this morning! You’re gone all the time! Who works for 16 hours a day!?".  
"I do!", he was suddenly yelling. "You're the one always bitching about how much you hate this apartment! You'd think you'd appreciate me trying to get us out of here".

Rage began to boil in your stomach.  
"Don't you fucking dare suggest I don't pull my weight around here!".  
"I actually can't deal with you right now", Elliott said coldly, pushing past you to enter the bedroom. You followed him, heart pounding as rapidly as your feet on the floor, mouth going dry as you began to form a question you didn't really want the answer to.  
"Are you cheating on me?".  
Elliott was stood by the dresser, removing his jacket. He stopped mid motion, when he heard your question.

It broke your heart to see his expression flicker from anger, to confusion, eventually settling on dejection.  
"Are you seriously asking me this?", he asked, taking a tentative step towards you.  
"You're not answering the question".  
Your stomach felt sick, as you sat down on the edge of the bed. You clasped your hands together, in an attempt to stop them shaking. You didn't even know what emotions you were feeling anymore.

Elliott came closer, collapsing to his knees in front of you. He grasped your hands tightly in his own.  
"Of course I'm not. I love you. How could you ever think that?".  
You looked down into his pleading brown eyes. They always gave away what he was really feeling, and right now they were full of guilt, despite his denial. You choked back a sob, when he looked away from you, his grip on your hands loosening slightly. That's when you noticed it. The tiniest fleck of purple on the highest point of his cheekbone. And then it hit you like a tonne of bricks. You pushed his hands away, refocusing your grip on the edge of the bed, as if trying to steady yourself for what was to come.

"You're training for those fucking games again aren't you?". You tried to sound firm but couldn't stop the shake in your voice. He looked up at you, eyes full of surprise, then fear, then quickly reverting back to guilt, as he settled his gaze on the floor. He didn't speak. He didn't need to.  
"Elliott, you promised me you wouldn't! You said you were done with that shit! You swore…".  
"I know what I said!", there was a slight rise in his tone now. "You don't get it, babe. I thought I could give it up, be normal but...I can't".  
"You're not even trying!", you didn't mean to yell at him.  
He got to his feet so quickly, he stumbled, his posture suddenly aggressive.  
"How?! You tell me how I try?! How the fuck do you go back to being normal after the shit I've seen?". He took a deep breath, forcing his voice to be quiet, despite it causing his whole body to shake uncontrollably. "You don't understand".  
"No you don't understand!", you couldn't control your anger anymore. "You could die! What part of that don't you understand?!".

He didn't answer. You could see the tension visibly seep from shoulders, as he stood with his back to you, hands on his hips. He seemed to be taking deep breaths, but you couldn't tell if he was crying or not.  
"Elliott?", you tried to grab his attention, as you took a careful step towards him. "I just...you have to understand, I can't live like this. I don't want the rest of my life to be spent waiting to see if you're going to come home, or if I'll be getting some shitty letter in the mail to say you didn't win this time. I don't like doing this but...you're gonna have to make a choice. Me or the games".  
You could hear him audibly exhale. "Alright".  
Your heart almost burst with relief and joy, as you reached out to him, the feeling shattering when you realised he wasn't reaching back for you, grabbing his jacket instead.

You followed him back through the kitchen, tears streaming down your face.  
"Elliott, please", you begged. "I'm sorry! Don't go! I'll make it work, I'll wait for you".  
You were surprised when he pulled you into his chest. You clung to him tightly, like you were drowning, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.  
"I can't ask you to do that", he mumbled into your hair.  
"Please don't go", you choked on your words.  
"Baby, look at me", Elliott said, forcing you to look upwards. He wiped at your tears with his thumbs, as he cupped your face with both hands. It was only now you noticed, he was crying too. "You're so beautiful", he whispered. "And smart, and talented and kind. You'll find someone else".  
"I don't want anyone else! I want you!", you said earnestly, tears still flowing.  
"I'm sorry", he planted a gentle kiss on your forehead, before prying himself out of your iron grasp. You fell to your knees without his arms to support you, sobbing. "I love you", being the last thing you heard, before the sound of the door closing behind him.


	6. Makoa Goes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about Makoa getting to see his boyfriend after being away.

Makoa couldn't stop his leg from bouncing the whole ride back, not quite sure if it was excitement or nervous energy. Maybe a combination of both. He hadn't been home in a couple of months, and he'd missed his boyfriend dearly. There wasn't much time to call during the game season, so he only had the picture in his wallet to keep him sane. It was one of his favourite photos of them, taken on a beach somewhere, when they took that backpacking trip, 3 years ago. Coming home after being away for so long always made him feel like this. Maybe it was nerves? What if his lover didn't care for him anymore? What if he'd found someone new, someone better? Someone that would be there for him everyday, making sure he got the love and affection he deserved.

Makoa felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest, as he stood on the porch of their shared home. He didn't even have time to ring the doorbell, before the front door flew open and he was swept into a loving embrace. A hand on either side of his face, his hands on his loves hips, that feeling of something that ran so much deeper than simple desire, all felt so familiar despite their time apart.

"Oh, Makoa. I've missed you so much", his boyfriend told him, his voice a low whisper. It hurt the legend to see the tears spill from his partner's hazel eyes but, before he could even think about stopping himself, he was crying too. It felt so good to be able to hold him again and be held by him. Nothing could compare to this feeling.

Later that night, as he sat on the couch with his belly full of delicious food, and his lover curled up in his arms, he felt silly for ever having any doubts. He knew it would hurt when he had to leave again but, the comfort of knowing his love would be here waiting for him the next time he came home, and the time after that made it a little easier. His love would wait until the day Makoa would be home permanently. Maybe they could go somewhere else then, and home wouldn't have to be Solace City anymore. His time with SARAS taught him that home was wherever you made it, and it wasn't about the location, it was about the people. As he looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, Makoa Gibraltar had never felt more at home.

 


End file.
